In Which the Sky and Cloud are
by sanadayuina
Summary: Tsuna never thought that he will found love in the form of Hibari Kyouya-the fact that Dino only smiling and said 'It will be okay' is not helping either, especially when Dino himself fall in love with Hibari Kyouya's father. Oh he will never found peace in his life if this continue (Side story 1827 of Whereas the Sky Wishes)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a companionship story of Whereas the Sky Wishes. This story focused more on the **1827 side**

This story is unbetaed so I am sorry for the grammar errors and the likes-I welcome correction.

Even though Whereas the Sky Wishes is yet to be finished, I want to publish it now-I am yet to write the next chapters so unlike the other story, it won't have set time to update.

Anyway, please enjoy!

1/5

* * *

**_In Which the Sky and Cloud are…_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

**_._**

* * *

Everything started quite normally for Tsuna that day.

Like usual, he is woken up by his tutor—mafia style which included him rolling around trying to dodge Leon-hammer. As per like usual, breakfast is his personal battle-ground, in where he as a single child, have trouble to eat as fast as he can before his portion get stolen. As usual, his self-proclaimed right-hand man and left-hand man are coming to pick him up. And like usual, they are almost get killed because one reason and another by Hibari Kyouya once they reached school.

What not normal happen once Tsuna walk out of the school building.

One, his mother sending him e-mail, asking him to buy something she forgot in his way home.

Two, Gokudera and Yamamoto both were not by his side—both suddenly come up with something urgent (or at least Gokudera was—something urgent called _Bianchi_—while Yamamoto already told them since morning that he have club activity).

Three, Reborn is nowhere to be seen.

At first he thought it will be fine. Well, after all, he was just going to buy ketchup and then walk back home. What kind of trouble he will get only for buying ketchup?

.

Turn out he shouldn't have taken lightly his luck—or lack of it—as one Dame-Dame-no-Dame-Tsuna.

.

"Gimme yer money, ya brat!"

Tsuna gulped, cradling his bag tightly while tried to shrink himself as small as possible. "S-so sorry! I don't have any more money!" Tsuna cried—he spend all his money on buying the ketchup! One must know how poor he is just from that!

But no! those thugs just have to thought that he is a perfect target and start to corner him once he go out from the store.

Ah, damn it. He is going to be beaten up and no running away from it!

Aaaah! Reborn! Gokudera! Yamamoto! Where are you!?

.

And then, suddenly, all those thugs are sprawled on the hard ground—their heads bleeding and swelled from the impact of something dull that collided with skull. Tsuna gulped, hesitantly looking up at the new figure that standing in front of him now, afraid to see the annoyed face of one Hibari Kyouya because who else carrying blunt weapon like tonfa around and able to knock out those guys in less than three seconds?

But, the one in front of Tsuna is someone different.

There is no question that this person have similar vibe with the skylark—with his dark hair, sharp eyes, and silver tonfa clutched in one hand. But, the man who wore light indigo yukata are older—although don't seem that much older—and taller than Hibari Kyouya. His face structure also different, not to mention the container in that man's free hand that has the name of popular pastry shop that Haru and Kyouko love is a dead giveaway that this man _not_ Hibari Kyouya.

Even though the cruel smile when the man start threatening the group of thugs are eerily similar to the Disciplinary Committee's head that it scared Tsuna. Scared him too much that he is frozen in place, only able to look at the slaughter in front of him helplessly.

_Agh, I am such a coward!_

.

The man finally turn his attention to Tsuna when he finally able to emptying those thugs' wallets. Tsuna actually feels sorry for those guys. They are tried to threatened him for money but in the end get beaten up and wiped out from all the money they had because one strange man suddenly appeared.

"… Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna blinked, surprised when he heard his name rolled from the man's tongue.

He is even more surprised that—instead of getting hit—he is suddenly dragged away by the man. And the next time he know, he is already drinking tea and eating cake with Hibari Taiga, or so the man said his name is when he introduced himself.

.

That was how Tsuna first kidnapped by the man that later he would know as Hibari Kyouya's father. And how his usual days become much chaotic.

How he would find love.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Unbetaed, betareader needed.

Warning: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERROR

* * *

**_In Which the Sky and Cloud are_**

**_上_**

* * *

**_._**

* * *

"Mom, I am going!" Tsuna called out to his mother who replied from the kitchen.

Satisfied with the answer that followed soon after, Tsuna quickly fetching his shoes and wore it hurriedly on the _genkan_—almost able to ignore Reborn's curious eyes. Seriously, that baby is too creepy, sometime. Standing up, Tsuna going to open the front door when the Italian asked with sly voice where he is going to go.

"I need to walk," Tsuna says, flinching. "… This is too much commotion for a day."

"Oh but," Reborn murmurs slyly. "With your luck, you will ended up kidnapped by someone again, Dame-Tsuna."

The boys blushed darkly, already regretting his decision to tell Reborn about what happened some days ago for the nth times already. He know, without Reborn constant reminder and input, that it is super embarrassing. Being bullied by some thugs only to be saved by someone who bullied the thugs, and then dragged along by his so-called savior to his home to be served tea. And then he have to take his leave with embarrassment, hurried apology and a bit too much 'thankyous' when he remember he have to bring back the ketchup home soon or he will be killed by the homicidal baby because it is his fault that dinner isn't served in time.

And the fact that the said savior is maybe-or-maybe-not the brother of his senior that… been scaring Tsuna shirtless ever since he first meet him is not a good thing. No, definitely not.

Yet, the fact that Hibari Kyouya isn't laughing at him so far (or look at him weirdly, god know Hibari Kyouya didn't do _laughing_) make Tsuna breathe a soft sigh of relief every days since that day. It mean that either Hibari ignoring the fact that Tsuna is more than just troublesome child, but also a troublesome child who been saved and then dragged to drink tea by his relative (and Tsuna don't know why, but that sound very embarrassing! More than usual!) or that Hibari don't know yet. Tsuna hope it is the first. The second must mean his impending doom or the first thing. And he sincerely hope it is the first, he must repeat.

"It won't happen again, Reborn!" he huffs, defensive tone clear in his voice. "Well, then. I am going."

.

…

…

…

It happen again.

Tsuna nervously sitting in _seiza_ in front of the low table, looking down at his hands who gripped his knee. He don't need any mirror to know that his face has gone pale and the forced smile in his face must show how scared and nervous he really is. He can't even look up to face… Taiga-san who been prodding his blueberry cake in the most childish way possible—which still able to scare Tsuna.

Damn that why he is called Dame-Tsuna.

How can he ended up in this situation?

Well, to start with, it has everything to do with the older man certain fondness for sweet and certainly nothing to do with the fact that Tsuna keep daydreaming of Kyoko that his feet bring him to the pastry shop Kyoko frequented monthly without he even noticed. Definitely not because he also secretly, in deep of his heart, hoping to see Kyoko around. Nope, not at all.

The fact that he might or not might be daydreaming is probably, _probably_, the reason why Taiga-san who just get out from the said pastry shop (this time wearing a suit so he is not as standing out as when he wore _hakama _like usual) able to quickly spot him and hold him by the back of his collar. The fact that Tsuna feel like a misbehaving cat that just been picked up by his owner is something that Tsuna only able to think for his own sake when without word, the man dragging Tsuna along with him to the impressive Japanese home.

Do he want some thankyou-gift from Tsuna? He is! Right? That why he keep dragging Tsuna with him.

Ah, stupid Tsuna! He should bring the gift sooner so he don't need to be kidnapped like—

_Chuckles_.

—Huh?

Tsuna look up in surprise—and frozen in shock when he saw the man laughing.

Well, he know the man is human so he _might_ capable of normal human emotion. But laugh? And he is a Hibari! A Hibari!

Okay… Tsuna might think that the Hibari is not some kind of what human called normal, but… this is surprising.

"Pa-pardon me?" he asks shyly, wondering what he did that make the man laugh—oh, the end of world is near, right?

"N-no," Taiga-san coughing in his hand to hide his laugh. "Y-your expression is just… interesting. No wonder Kyouya able to remember you."

_Huh?_

Well, okay, that definitely surprising.

.

Tsuna really don't want to know why the reason Hibari Kyouya able to remember him is special. Heck, the older teenager sure have superiority-complex so maybe been remembered is really something very special. After all, the Disciplinary Committee Chairman look like someone who don't even care about his surrounding or remembering names.

.

The third time it happened, Tsuna is not surprised. He even able to smile and greet Taiga politely.

This time, once again, Tsuna encountered Taiga when the man leaving the pastry shop while he is dragged inside by Haru. Taiga once again wearing his _hakama_, so it is easy for Tsuna to spot him even from outside the pastry shop, but, this time Tsuna didn't have any desire to run away. Ever since the somewhat conversation, in which Tsuna mostly do the talking, Taiga somewhat changed to scary-stranger to a scary-uncle-next-door, which didn't really erase the scary part—but the fact that Taiga like to listen to him is also flattering. Not to mention Taiga's wife, Hua—a beautiful and kind, if not a bit crazy, Chinese woman—make the best tea Tsuna ever tasted.

The fact that he didn't meet with Hibari Kyouya yet is also reassuring.

So, when Taiga asked him to come over, Tsuna is more than happy to accept the invitation. He also don't want to be dragged along by Haru to another shopping escapades, that kind of scary. He will take the scary uncle over a girl shopping anytime. Well, except if the girl is Kyoko. _Maybe._

"How was your day?" Taiga asks once they are seated across each other in front of the low table in the room that Tsuna's guess to be the place Taiga spend most of his time in, if the mountain of finished paperwork and some personal things here and there is any indication. The fact that there is no portrait a bit disconcerting, though.

"… You saw me with a girl, who bend down to drags me go shopping."

"Ah, I guess I can understand. Hua is a bit… _more_ crazy in the shopping district. And I have to carry everything for her only because I _never able to cook dinner so that the only thing you can do to help me_."

Tsuna snickered, unlike his relative, Hibari Taiga definitely talk a lot more. And once you got close enough to him, he will show you expression that he never show otherwise. Tsuna like to think that even though Taiga is scary, his cold demeanor is only a mask to protect his ego and hid his childishness.

The fact that Taiga is a bit—well, no, a lot—childish is actually one of the reasons Tsuna able to continue their conversation that somewhat always turn one-sided one way or another, where Taiga will be content on just listening.

In one of Tsuna's monologue about Gokudera—suddenly the sliding door beside them opened. Tsuna and Taiga both turning around, the younger ready to greet Hua. But, the one who standing in front of the door is none other than Hibari Kyouya.

And that definitely make everything that going to be said by Tsuna lost in the sea of confusion.

Especially when the older teenager glaring harshly at him but didn't draw out his infamous tonfa. And when Hibari Kyouya—HIBARI KYOUYA—walking to Taiga-san and childishly sat beside the man with his back against the man arm, leaning in with his arms crossed in front of his chest and pointedly looking away from Tsuna in silent aggression.

Okay, Tsuna think that he finally going crazy because all the hit Reborn give him.

"Kyouya?"

"Humph."

Tsuna discreetly pinching himself. _Ouch_. Okay, definitely not dream.

That kind of cu—STOP! STOP THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT, TSUNA!

"You brat! I told you again and again don't come inside if you thought your father have guest!" Hua's voice is heard even before the woman herself appeared in the open door—Hua always walk like a cat, Tsuna never heard her feet making sound when she walk or run, this leave to be said that no matter how annoyed she is, Hua also never stomping. He quite envying her grace, if only he able to walk without sound like that, he will be able to sneaking away from Reborn and his bullies easier. Well, not Reborn. But _still_.

But then there is something from Hua's angry shout that make Tsuna blink, take a long look back at the black-haired duo who sit in front of him.

_Brat. Your father. Father. _Father.

I HAVE BEEN CHATTING WITH HIBARI KYOUYA'S FATHER! Thought Tsuna in horror, before he glancing at Hua. AND DRINKING THE TEA HIS MOTHER BREW!

Tsuna don't know why, he certainly thought that he can handle it if they are siblings, not parents and son. Them being related as… _that_ just make thing well, awkward.

"Having a father-complex should have it is own boundaries!" Hua says angrily, pointing at Kyouya. "And you, stop spoiling him!"

"Woman, shut up."

"Boy!" Taiga and Hua says in unison, make both Kyouya and Tsuna blinked in surprise—the former recovering faster than the later and start making disgusted face at his mother who grinning sheepishly.

The platinum-blonde haired female shrugging, turning around to walk out of the room. "Well, I am sure Tsuna won't mind you are here. I am just going to make tea for the four of us, then."

Taiga blinked when his wife leave, a sudden realization dawned upon him when he nudged his son away and standing up quickly. "Father?"

"Important promise," Taiga says seriously, hurriedly walking out from the room. "Been waiting—_toilet_."

…

"Toilet," Hibari deadpanned, watching his father leave. "Toilet."

Tsuna, in all honestly, tried to stop his laughter. But, Hibari's word didn't help—so he take it as permission to laugh. The fact that Hibari Kyouya didn't hit him will make Tsuna wonder later, but for now, he quite content laughing.

.

_Hibari Kyouya is interesting._

Is what Tsuna thought as he sipping his tea while watching the interaction (or _not-interaction_ depending the one who look at it) the three Hibari in front of him does. Taiga is listening to whatever Hua says in rapid Chinese, frowning in some parts but didn't comment while their son is silently leaning against his father's back, dozing out—not even caring anymore that Tsuna is watching.

The in-home and out-home Hibari Kyouya have such a contrast that it is surprising Tsuna. It is not Hibari really change, but, just like his father, he let almost everything out without hiding it under the mask. And that kind of cu—STOP STOP STOP, TSUNA!

"Tsunayoshi?" Taiga let his attention away from Hua, frowning in the way that the sienna haired boy noticed as worry.

Tsuna coughed—it is never end up pretty when he swallowed wrongly—one hand pounding his chest while the other waving away Taiga's question. And there is suddenly a harsh yet careful pat on his back that make Tsuna coughing more, but he finally able to gulp down some much needed air.

Tsuna look up, expected to see Taiga and Hibari looking at him—but instead, he saw Taiga poking at his apple-pie with a small smirk hidden under his long bangs and Hua snickered and his predicament. _Snickered!_ But, wait, if Hua there… then?

"Herbivore," Hibari scoffed from his side, making Tsuna gaped at him.

Hibari Kyouya let out a mocking smirk, putting his finger under Tsuna's chin and push it up to close Tsuna's mouth. "Stop opening your mouth like that, something might found it is way there," Hibari says smoothly before standing up and went back to his former position—ignoring Tsuna's stutter and red face.

Hua's snicker just keep getting louder.

Oo~~**~~oO

Reborn can't help but shaking his head.

Seriously, Tsuna and Hibari. Both are so stupidly dense with their own feelings it hurt him to watch.

Well, not really.

It is interesting.

Very much so.

Dino also thought it is interesting, watching his soon to be pupil and his self-proclaimed younger brother talking to each other. Tsuna laughing nervously while Hibari yawning in disinterest. Well, the ring conflict definitely going to be interesting one way or another.

.

There is this… feeling that Tsuna can't described.

It is just there—not suddenly, but it did feel sudden because it is just keep pilling, little by little, little by little.

And when it is there, when he notice it, he didn't instantly reject it because he know since the beginning that his feeling is _there_. He is just not sure what is his feeling and if it is… acceptable.

.

"If you like Hibari Kyouya it is very much okay," Reborn says easily, polishing Lean with care.

Tsuna almost let go of his bottle of juice and spilling it everywhere in surprise, making Dino standing up to help but ended up tripping in his own legs and fall down on Tsuna. Making the juice spilled everywhere in the end—thankfully, Reborn able to jump out from the crossfire on time, scowling at his two clumsy protégés.

"Seriously," Reborn exclaimed in high pitched voice. "You two need tact!"

Oo~~**~~oO

Hibari Kyouya's smirk definitely not something to be shivered at.

Nope. Nope.

Not at all.

Tsuna definitely not just imagining the future with Hibari Kyouya—not Sasagawa Kyoko—when he drooling over boring math lesson.

No. No. No. Heck no.

He definitely imagining the twin smirks Hua and Taiga give to him whenever the pair catch him talk with their son in the gate. Or Dino's knowing yet gentle smile. Nor Reborn blatant thought.

Definitely not!

Yep, he is definitely not in love with Hibari Kyouya.

Maybe.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
